Various services are provided through the mobile terminal. Particularly, when an audio file is reproduced through the mobile terminal, the user can appreciate for the sound of the audio file.
An audio output unit mounted on the mobile terminal is disadvantageous in that the sound field is deteriorated due to the size of the mobile terminal.
In recent years, a variety of techniques have been developed to overcome the aforementioned issue, but there is still a tendency to use earphones or headphones to listen to music through a mobile terminal.